The Death Eaters World
by Belaliv
Summary: i don't have summary for this


**Chapter one : International recognition Part: one**

**Rodolphus Lestrange office – night**

A Large office dominated by the color green and appear to luxury.

Rodolphus Lestrange sat on the desk resting his head on his arms. Behind him a large portrait of lord voldemort wearing a black cloak . an ugly looking house-elves enter the room

CODY:

Mister Rodolphus Lestrange.""

Rodolphus force his head up "what is there Cody?.."

Cody:

"My master Mr. Severus snape Acting minster of magic send to you a call for an emergency meeting embargoes tonight."

Rodolphus say to him self " damn him!.. if he thinks that I'm gonna vote for him to be the actual minister of magic then he is dreaming…!

Cody:

" My master.. requests your presence soon.."

Rodolphus snap at him:

"Get out of my face now..!"

Cody bows and leave.

Rodolphus hide his paper in the desk drawers then Apparition.

Voldemort stick his head out of the portrait and read Rodolphus's papers with curiosity.

**The malfoys castle – night.**

lucius malfoy and his wife Narcissa and their son Draco are eating dinner in big hall.

Serving the through dinner a bunch of home-elves .

An owl break into the place and land into Lucius plate.

Lucius:

"shit.. what is this thing?..!"

Narcissa :

"honey ..it's an owl..!"

Lucius:

"Damn her and her owner..!"

Lucius open the letter the owl brought .

Draco:

" what is it dad?.."

Lucius:

"Severus snape requests me for an emergency meeting embargoes right now …!"

Narcissa :

" can't he wait until you finish dinner?.."

Lucius :

"I'll go now!.. and I'll curse him with avada cadvra if he thought that I will vote for him to be the actual minster of magic …!"

Draco:

" who are the Candidates for the position dad?.."

Lucius frown in anger:

" Me …and your aunts husband Rodolphus ..even antonin dolohov and Evan rosier …in fact your aunt is also a candidates too …!

Narcissa :

"Good luck for you all…"

Lucius Apparition.

**Conference Room of the Ministry of Magic**-night

An empty hall expect the big round table and the chairs surrounding it . the wall are covered in a big portrait of lord voldemort wearing a black cloak.

Severus snape are sitting on the table with a bunch of people around the table.

Rodolphus Lestrange appertain in the room and take his seat.

Severus:

"welcome of our distinguished supreme judge ..Mr. Rodolphus Lestrange…!"

Rodolphus:

" Hello to our acting minster of magic Mr. Severus snape ..!"

Rodolphus nod to antonin dolohov and Evan rosier who are whispering to each other.

Lucius malfoy apparition in the hall.

Severus:

"welcome our Undersecretary the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures Mr. Lucius malfoy…!"

Lucius :

"hello acting minister of magic.."

Arctors black and Exalios Vanderbilt and Darsina Blstorwood and Hermes Serda appertain and take their seats .

Before Severus could great them , Bellatrix Lestrange appear.

Bellatrix say in anger:

" Why did you required us suddenly like that snape?..."

Severus:

" Bellatrix ..take your seat and calm down…"

Bellatrix look to were here husband and brother-in-law are she round the table and sit beside them.

Severus:

"I didn't require your presence to ask you to vote for me to be the actual minster of magic… thought that I wish you would so it'll be over… I required you for something important … lockretia well tell.."

Lockretia:

" the International Federation Has withdrawn its recognition of the Republic of the Death Eaters…! I was fired from the Federation an hour ago.. and France and Romania, Bulgaria, Austria, Hungary, Egypt, Burkina Faso, China has applied for the withdrawal of recognition of our Republic and soon expel our ambassadors..!"

Bellatrix:

" How dare they?...!"

Fenrir greyback appear suddenly ..

Fenrir"

" Am I late?.."

Severus:

" it's okay.. we are cleaning your filth..!"

Fenrir:

" What filth?.."

Lucius:

" The Federation must be angry because we helped _Walburga_knights all over Europe…!"

Bellatrix:

" but we are from them…!"

Rodolphus:

" Lockretia … what is the reason that made the Federation withdraw her recognition of us?..."

Lockretia but on her glasses and read from a paper:

"based on the worrying report that reach the International Federation from the local observes in Great Britain … the Republic of the Death eaters in Great Britain has been involved in practices contrary to the ethics of magic .. where it has begun the death penalty according to the law of suspicion .. And executed without trial, therefore both:

Harry Potter

Neville Longbottom

remus lupin

Ronald weasley

Charles weasley

William weasley

Arthur weasley

Emilia bones

Luna lovegood

Also executed with mock trails headed by Col. Fenrir greyback therefore both :

Pomona sprout

Horus slughorn

Argus filch

Dolores umbridge

Cornelius Fudge

Rufus Scrimgeour

Parsifal Weasley

Gorge Weasley

Fredrick Weasley

In addition to the sentences to life imprisonment, which issued to those involved in the membership of the former societies: order of phoenix ,Dumbledore Army ,Small Falcon.."

Bellatrix:

"I can't believe it they withdraw the recognition from us for getting rid of these filths!.. that's unbelievable..!"

Severus:

"It looks like the federation thinks we've gone a little to far in the Pursuit of the remnants of the former regime .. but we don't have any other Solution…"

Lockretia:

"As the Union strongly deplores and condemns and the actions of the Republic of the death eaters Deplores the actions of the Republic of Death Eaters against the former regime ... it strongly disapproves of attempts to legislation of muggles hunting…. And to narrow the margin of freedoms conferred to citizens of Great Britain… Criticize the nomination of Lord Voldemort President of the Republic of Great Britain..".

Bellatrix fall unconscious.

Rodlphus rush to lift her and moisten her lips with a magical drink .

Lucius:

"Did you have to say that in her presences …!"

Arctors:

" And I agree with it… it's true that the dark lord I our master and our leader… but he is dead and we can't name him President of the Republic"

Voldemort glare at Arctors from the portrait in anger.

Severus:

" This is the Republic of the death eaters .. and they have to accept it like it is.."

Lockretia:

"and the Union condemns disable the functions of the Wizengamot Court, which is headed by a figurehead Rodlphus Lestrange…."

Rodolphus:

" This is a lie…! I am the real head…!"

Severus:

"as you all see…!we are in real trouble..!

Fenrir:

"Let's occupation of these countries…"

Bellatrix regain conscious :

"I'm gonna drink the blood of the one that said the about my lord…!"

Darsina Blstorwood:

" Foreign Affairs is my Specialist I'll go to the union and convince them to drop their threats…!

Arctors:

"and how is that?..."

Darsina:

"I'll convince them somehow.."

Severus:

"We need a delegation…who will go with Darsina ?.."

Bellatrix:

"I'll go.."

Rodolphus:

"honey …I don't see it necessary.."

Bellatrix:

"Why?..."

Rodolphus:

" Because you are really Irritable…"

Bellatrix:

" I'm not gonna do anything expect plucking their eyes from it's place …"

Rodolphus:

" And for that reason exactly you shouldn't go…"

Lucius:

"I'll go.."

Arctors:

" Me too…"

Hermes Serda:

"I'll go too.."

Severus:

" alright then we have a delegation… meeting is over.."{

Everybody leave the room near the door lucius head to Rodolphus.

Lucius whisper to Rodolphus:

" keep your eyes on snape Rodolphus.."

Rodolphus:

"Don't worry.."

Severus grab fenrir shoulder and whisper.

Severus:

" I want you to exterminate all the Observer of the International Federation of magic in the country …"

No one remain in the room expect bellatrix who approach voldemorts portrait.

Bellatrix kneel in front of it.

Bellatrix;

" master… my dear master… I see life after you become difficult.. but we … the death eaters are trying to do everything we can… to start a state to proud of master..". She start crying" my master we have won… but the price was high..". she bang her head on the end of voldemort cloak" why did you leave ?..why?.. why?... didn't you say that you won't die?... why didn't you take me with you when you left?" she sobs painfully" baby!...baby!..."

**Okay that was the end of ch:1 pt"2 tell me if you like it **

**Please R&R**

Listen

Read phonetically


End file.
